Resources Owed
Log Title: Resources Owed Characters: '' Glit, Deathsaurus, Goth ''Location: Tarn Date: ''1/7/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Goth finally returns to the medbay, and Glit, to be put in a strange spot thanks to Deathsaurus's kindness.. As logged by: Goth Repair Bay - DHQ - Tarn <> Deathsaurus says, "Goth do you receive?" <> Goth <> Goth says, "Yes." <> Deathsaurus says, "There you are. Where have you been?" <> Goth says, "decompressing." <> Goth says, "I've returned to the medical bay." <> Goth says, "and Yes, I'll Be speaking with Glit." <> Deathsaurus says, "Good. I've missed something." <> Goth says, "Ah?" <> Deathsaurus says, "what are you decompressing from?" <> Goth coughs. "I can tell you that in person." <> Deathsaurus says, "very well. Be right over." <> Goth says, "Good." Glit is in the medbay, laying on one of the counters while drinking...something through a straw. One of those long windy and squiggly (yes, that's now a word) straws no less, all while a datapad is held by a stand over his head by a mounting bracket so he doesn't have to hold it there himself, a movie playing. Seems to be an upbeat movie, no less, by the sounds coming from the speakers. Deathsaurus enters the medbay, knocking on the door. He seems to be in perfect condition. "Hello." he greets. "I'm here to check on Goth. He has been out of contact a while." Goth had meandered into the Medical bay on all fours, much calmer than before... Oddly even calmer then that, he looked to be in a much better mood as well.. Though her raises a ridge at Glit, spotting the cat, blinking... Well if it works, it works! He'd clear his throat as he moved to next to one of the berths. He then looked over hearing Des, an ear twitching. "Hola." He looks no worse then he did at Valvolux, but still rough... some hints of sand in in his faux fur and mane. Glit just holds a paw towards the two in the universal 'shhh, just a moment' gesture... it's a /really/ good part... and he takes one more drink before rolling off the counter, tail slapping the display to pause the video as he drops. "Hah, right!" He hops up onto a medberth, looking from Goth, to Death, to Goth... "What can I do for you today, hmm?" Deathsaurus gives a soft chuckle at Glit. "What are you watching? Don't let me interrupt. As I said, Im just checking on Goth to see if hes got that wing fixed." He looks to Goth. "You're in a good mood." "But of course, I took some time to calm myself after my little ah..." He'd glance at Glit. "...Panic attack." He'd huff, his optics settling into a half-shuttered position. He'd then perk up and lift his wing, showing where it been repaired, by whom? Only he knows, still though, the bottom edging of his wing webbing was tattered... "That I did... Mostly returned to see to the rest of what we had ah.. talked about." He'd nod to Glit. Deathsaurus eyes that webbing "But of course. I'm glad you're getting it looked at. Glit's a professional. You can trust him." he motions to the cat with the swirly straw. Glit looks carefully at Goth at mention of a panic attack...and then to the repaired wing, moving over to take a good look at the work done. "Huh...well, you're back, and certainly!" He pulls out another datapad, cycling through things as he talks to Death. "Watching...uh...what was it called?" He blinks. "Oh! 6 Underground. Pretty fun, if you ask me... uh...lessee... right. Batty. Here we go." He opens up a file named just that: Batty, and turns the display over towards Goth. "Soooo, some fun technological advancements in lightweight, high-strength polymers have come and gone while you were out, so we can probably look at a more hexagonal build in the tube structures supporting the wings themselves, reinforced ribbing on the load bearing struts, and a nice flexible polyweave that should bend around impacts rather than rip. Can't solve sharp objects or overly violent impacts, but it'll help minimize damage... that's just for the wings and flight-support framing. For the main body, I'd wager we could also look at some medium density alloys to bolster the framework and inner skeleton without adding too much weight, especially if we add some crossmember reinforcements in the more critical areas..." He passes the datapad over to Goth to take a look at. "I mean...it's all rough sketch work and such, buuuut...a little refinement is an easy deal in this particular case." Deathsaurus blinks at Glit. He has no idea what he said. "Allright , so long as it makes min stronger. I trust your judgment." he wraps his wings around himself. "I want to stay here while hes looked at. Theres psychos that come in here you know." Goth mutters something before sighing. "..He's not Scalpel." He says, says simply. looking at the Fun-straw.... Definitely not Scalpel.. He'd carefully take the datapad to look over what Glit had, as well as the resources needed. "It is not a bad start at all.. I should warn my Energon syphoning system does have some wiring and tubing that looks out of place.. same goes for the wiring regarding my sensory functions.." He'd mumble, before sighing. "I do hope this isn't to expensive, yes?" He'd ask, glancing over. "Eeehhh....it can be. Depends on how extensive we go. I mean, I could have done the high-density composites, primarily augmented by graphene and aerogel insulators, but...that would be like...ultra-premium-levels of stuff. This is probably the best compromise we've got. If you don't get this stuff, I can't promise that you'll have the durability you need with the functionality you want." Glit offers a pointed look before shrugging lightly. "As for the other systems and accommodating them...eh, that shouldn't be difficult at all." Deathsaurus nods "Sounds good. What's the price? I'll cover it." He says. "Oh and yes. I'll check that movie out too." he tries to remember to be more social. Goth could only knit his ridges, and think about what he told Khamsin, about used resources being expected to be paid back in some manner... He'd wave a hand dismissively to Glit. "Nothing that high-level no..I am not Starscream or Knock Out." He'd joke slightly, a smile forming on his face. He takes a deep bent and attempts to calm himself down and nods to Glint in agreeance, and confirmation, but then blinks a moment and looks back to Deathsaurus. "Ah... Are you sure of such?" Glit takes the datapad and offers it over to Deathsaurus so he can see the overall estimated costs of such. Indeed, it's not...cheap, but certainly the other alternative was something that might be splurged on by the wealthier denizens of the galaxy itself... So there's that. "Right! Well, the big issue gonna be getting the resources in and such. There's enough here to start work on fabrication, and once everything's all ready and set to go, I can put you under and start the actual swap itself. We'll go in phases... internals first, because that'll lighten it up and not put strain on the wings, then we'll close out with the wings themselves. Hopefully in phases means you're not out of...whatever you want to do for too long at a time." Deathsaurus nods to Goth. "You are one of mine. No expenses should be spared. If you want to go for the premium I will cover that as well." He says, looking over the datapad. He lifts his top brow ridge a moment. Those prices are steep. Luckily, shanix aren't a problem for him. "I've got this covered. Where are the resources normally found?" he asks. Goth glances back to Deathsaurus. "Generally we pull from part reserves we have ordered, or scavenged for quick swap outs when we need to repair soldiers, there is another slower method of fabricating what we have our elves from needed metals or building from scratch from smaller resources we have." He'd explain to the Kaiju. He'd blink and shook his helm. "Fear not, i'm not /that/ finicky, I'm quite happy with what is given to me so long as it functions properly and doesn't fail quickly... After all one can't be picky in our situation.... After all I imagine we're low considering the rebuild of your frame." He'd point out with a loosely pointed claw. Glit blinks. "I'd rather it be done right than cobbled together with scrap, though... that's just begging for more rework and future repairs." He takes a moment to think and shrugs. "I'll get the material requisitions set up and...just let me know what account to charge them under," he offers to Deathsaurus. "If supply lines hold, we should be good to go pretty quickly. It's not /uncommon/ stuff...just a bit on the costly side." Deathsaurus nods "It is true that the body you built was amazing. You didn't have to spend all the resources on it though." he says, looking down at himself. "The other one was just fine. Just needed new..well. Everything." He writes a number on the account "Send it to my personal account out of Polyhex." he says. "I will explain to Lord Megatron why he is worth the expense." Goth grunts. "Glit is correct, and I've merely just not.. Not completely left behind my old scavenging habits." He'd explain, trying to calm himself down, listening to the two as he brushed his fluffed up fur down. "And yes, that sounds like it should work fine, Glit." He'd add on a bit late, regarding the phases. "Ah, we didn't use everything on you, actually had to build and fabricate most of what we used on you due to your size." Goth would further explain, and huffed, before flinching, worth the expenses.. oh that digs up a bad memory of Shockwave. Deathsaurus nods "Could have downsized it or something but I'm glad you didn't. We need more heavy hitters on the field with the Fortress Maximus online." Glit hums softly as he takes the datapad back and makes a few notes here and there. "Right! Well then...we can start working on this...and I'll get you scheduled up. In the mean time, try not to break too much...the wings need to survive through the first phase to the next and if you're stuck recovering from bad injuries, then...there's no time to do the actual work." Deathsaurus nods "Sounds good. See, Goth? Everything will work out. Now we just need to find your conjunx." Goth nods. "I will keep myself off combat then, should be simple enough." He'd say, trying to ignore the fact he had cursed luck, and he'd end up injured form tripping over a tape-bot, and sighed. "...Thank you Both." he'd say with a nod to Both Des and Glit after a moment of silence. "I will.. Ensure it doesn't go to waste, si?" He'd ask glancing to them both. Goth's flinches, and his ears fall back, glancing to Des. "...Mmm, I still say It will likely be.." Goth spinned his claw, as he brought his hand up to the crystalin cube, glancing away. "Difficult, to find such, considering the lack of information." Deathsaurus nods "Nothing worth doing is easy." He says. "We'll find him. And you are very welcome. All of the help both of you have done to help me, I owe you everything." Glit glances between Goth and Death, and then shrugs. "Eh, well, as long as looking for things doesn't involve getting shot, right?" He hops back to where he was at, rolling onto his back and hitting 'play' once more. "Righty-o! Well, orders are in, I'll get you all scheduled up for stuff." Goth nods once more to Glit. "Indeed, I've actually been off the field more than i have ever been, so should be easy enough to keep myself from getting shot." He'd chuckle, watching as he goes back to his movie, before looking to Des, and then back down. "...Mmmm." He'd say, glancing down, he needed to play his part after all, even if he seemed... Better. "Speaking of Des, have we located where Shockwave lab in Polyhex maybe?" Deathsaurus nods "I know exactly where the lab is. Getting into it, well. Everyone's been afraid to do so for obvious reasons. Who knows what he has in there." Glit looks over at the two, pausing the movie again. "Like...traps and stuff? Or did he leave behind some big nasty creatures? Or...was it both?" He pauses, taking a long drink through the funstraw. "Knowing our luck? Likely all of thee above." He'd state with a node of his helm to Glint. "...Should take me to it, see what I can do, my cloaking device is still functional so I should be able to slip past and disable what I need too." Deathsaurus nods "I'll come with you in case you need backup." he says. "But I want to wait until you are properly repaired first." Glit nods. "Yep! That's a good idea... though," he thinks a bit, "knowing Shockwave...there might be some useful stuff down there..." He ponders a bit. "We don't have any mastercraft dungeon crawlers or something that are experienced in delving into vaults and caves and tombs and stuff?" Deathsaurus nods "If we do they'll probably alert Shockwave we're breaking in there. See the situation?" "Where /is/ Shockwave?" Goth askes with a raised ridge. "From what I understand he's simply.. vanished?" He'd ask. "Considering he was once Polyhex's governor if my listening in serves right.." He'd tap his face platting. "And Yes, Glit here has read my mind in that regard... Was thinking the same in what could be down there.. As for dungeon crawling..." That was technically one of his specialities, but only in technicality.. He'd raise a ridge at Glit. Deathsaurus blinks. "A party.." h e says. "Who knows? He might be down in the lab working on something. Hes been out of contact for a while." he shrugs. Glit mmmhms. "Yep!" He just gives a light shrug and goes back to the movie, watching and sipping from his drink while doing so. "Bet it'd be a fun little trip..." Deathsaurus nods "Sounds like it. I'll put it on the list. You know I have my priorities." by priorities he means obsession. Or something akin to a horror movie, but hey, Goth would find it interesting to say the least! Goth glances to Des, knowing FULL WELL, that Des means obsessions alright. "Have you talked too your mate recently?" He'd simply ask, sudley calling out Des. Deathsaurus pauses. "No. But we've both been working on the relays. Speaking of which I should return to them." Category:Logs Category:2020